


Pączki!

by MizGoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/MizGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some foods are worth traveling for. A silly sketch comic about Fat Tuesday. Marked teen for some mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pączki!

**Author's Note:**

> Pączki* are sort of super doughnuts that are popular in America wherever there are large Polish communities. Traditionally you make them just before Lent to use up all the fat and sugar and good stuff you can't eat while you're fasting. It's the sort of thing I could see Dean going out of his way to get. Thus a goofy sketch comic was born.
> 
> *say Pounch-key

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand for those unfamiliar with Detroit food, Coney Islands are a sort of chili-dog joint (that usually also serves the standard greasy spoon fair, and sometimes Greek food also). Coney dogs are a all beef, natural casing hot dog with beanless chili, mustard, and onion on them. And yes the lines will stretch around the block for good Pączki on Fat Tuesday.
> 
> I've never really tried drawing Sam and Dean before and it's kinda hard. Hopefully they look like them.


End file.
